


Movie nights.

by captainskellington



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskellington/pseuds/captainskellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Tony Stark's opinion, there are two kinds of movie night.</p>
<p>(Shameless, shameless fluffy ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie nights.

There are two types of movie night, one considerably more enjoyable than the other. Well, in Tony Stark's opinion, anyway.  
 

There's the kind where all of the members of Nick Fury's super secret boyband congregate in Tony's so-called 'viewing room' and generally destroy the place. It has to be Tony's place, because he's the only one with a ridiculously large plasma screen and surround sound and disgustingly comfortable seats in what is basically a cinema of the gods.  
 

This kind of movie night almost always inevitably ends in the breakage of something priceless and irreplaceable -- usually due to a "what does this button do" incident courtesy of Clint, or Thor falling asleep and then forgetting where he is when he wakes up and subsequently freaking out, or in one memorable incident a particularly irritating plotline triggering Bruce into leaping away from the TV in anger and taking half of the wall of the house with him as he hulked out. (Never again is a movie being rented that involves in-depth law and order... Especially if the jury are rigged. Consider lesson learnt.)  
 

None of this particularly irks Tony, however. It's more the fact that for Earth's greatest superheroes, they sure do manage to leave behind a lot of breadcrumbs and various other food debris when they've gone. And even that doesn't really bother him much, or that it's always his place they crash at. He just pretends it does, because Tony Stark can't be seen being soft on anybody, not even the  _S.H.I.E.L.D._  lapdogs that are his normality-challenged BFFs.  
 

In fact, that brings us nicely to the other kind of movie night. Because one of the very few people that see the "real" (the term is up for debate -- Tony prefers "moronic") side to Tony Stark, is the person he spends the other nights with, unbeknownst to most. Steve Rogers has a way of coaxing it out of him.  
 

Don't get him wrong, these nights annoy Tony as well; just in a different way. A fond annoyance, if that's how you want to put it.

  
It annoys him that they almost always ends up watching the movie Steve wants.

  
It annoys him that every other time it's one of the recent  _Sherlock Holmes_  movies that he picks (something about Steve having a crush on the dude playing Sherlock --  _"He looks a bit like you." "He looks like a homeless vagabond. Devilishly handsome though, I may have to agree."_ ).

  
It annoys him that every so often he pipes up with a confused "What's that?" and Tony has to pause the movie for like five minutes to bring the guy up to speed -- it's actually quite astonishing just how many new inventions and concepts have come to being in the relatively briefish time Steve was a capsicle.

  
It annoys him that just before he presses 'play' again, he always gets the impression that Steve hasn't been listening to a word he said, and instead just watched him talk.

  
It annoys him that about halfway through the first movie he always somehow ends up with a lapful of scruffy dirty blond hair as a bundle of lanky New Yorker sprawls himself all over the sofa.

  
It annoys him that as soon as he absent-mindedly begins to play with said hair, a slow smirk stretches over Steve's face, causing him to vaguely resemble the Cheshire Cat.   
 

And, perhaps most of all, it annoys him that when the end credits of the final movie of the night have finished rolling, before Tony can get up or reach for the remote to switch off the entertainment system, Steve always turns to face him and tugs him softly down to lie together. That he always smiles, not saying a word, just gazing into his eyes, before he leans towards him to place a far too brief kiss on his lips. That they then swiftly fall asleep entangled on the sofa, with the entertainment system still on.  
 

Actually, come to think of it, annoyance isn't the right term. It's more... Endearment. Because Tony finds himself more and more in love with the Brooklyn boy after every night. And that, that right there, is what annoys him.  
 

In all the best possible ways.  
 

At least Steve doesn't leave breadcrumbs everywhere.


End file.
